Ring binder mechanisms having rings for selectively retaining loose-leaf pages are well known. These mechanisms are commonly fastened to other structures such as notebook covers, files, clipboards, and the like to enable these structures to retain loose-leaf pages. Many conventional ring binder mechanisms have a metal housing containing pivoting hinge plates supporting ring segments that can be moved between and open position for adding and/or removing loose-leaf pages and a closed position for retaining loose-leaf pages. These metal ring mechanisms are suitable for many purposes, but manufacturing them can require relatively complicated assembly of multiple components to produce a completed ring mechanism. Some of the chemicals that are commonly used in production of conventional metal ring mechanisms (e.g., to apply a corrosion resistant nickel plating to a metal housing) are also difficult to handle and suitable precautions are required to protect people and the environment from these chemicals.